


girls take charge

by 1millionthings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Girl Power, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1millionthings/pseuds/1millionthings
Summary: Bellamy tells Clarke a story about an easily-angered teenage Octavia.





	girls take charge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this tumblr post ](http://dammit-im-a-fangirl-not-a-doctor.tumblr.com/post/122426002395/heck-hath-no-fury-ktisr-my-friends-sister-was) I saw on some cosmo listicle.

Clarke stormed into her and Octavia’s apartment, “I swear,” she started, so mad she didn’t even look around to see who (if anyone) was there to hear her, “Men shouldn’t have the right to exist.”

“Speaking on behalf of my entire gender, I know we can be dicks sometimes, but I think we still deserve to exist. Especially since you kind of need us to keep the human race going,” a deep voice responded.

Clarke glanced over to the couch as she puts her bag down next to it. Of course, the deep voice belonged to one Bellamy Blake, who was now looking at her with a smirk on his face. She made a face at him (one that said “stop being annoying” but at the same time “I kind of like when you’re annoying”). “See, you have the societal privilege of _being_ a man, so you generally don’t experience gross harassment and what guys think is flirting.” She sat down on the couch next to Bellamy, where he was lounging reading a book. “Where’s Octavia?” she looked around, not seeing her roommate.

“Don’t you worry, I’m right here darling,” Octavia announced as she entered the room from the kitchen, drink in hand. “What is this about men not existing?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I went to the park to get some sketching done and I had the unfortunate luck of sitting near a guy who was verbally rating and taking pictures of nearly every woman that walked by. I swear I wanted to break his phone in half but I didn’t want to rile him up even more.”

Bellamy stifled a laugh. Clarke shoved his arm (you know, the one that was ever-so-slightly touching hers and she was trying to ignore). “This isn’t funny!” she exclaimed.

“No, no, no,” Bellamy backpedaled. “Not your story. I just suddenly remembered something.”

Octavia’s eyes widened. “Oh my gosh, I forgot about that!’ she squealed, jumping up and down.

Clarke looked back and forth between the siblings. After years of knowing them (first Octavia, and then eventually, Bellamy), she thought she had heard all of their stories. Clearly, that wasn’t the case. “Well…?” she prompted.

“In high school,” Bellamy started, “Octavia wasn’t… the best behaved.”

“Hey!” Octavia exclaimed. Then, she reconsidered. “Well, true.”

Bellamy grinned. “As her legal guardian at that point, it was annoying, but it makes for good stories now. Anyways, one day some stupid guy tried to take a picture up her skirt when they were walking up the stairs. Octavia, being her typical self, immediately snatched the phone out of his hands and snapped it in half!”

Clarke gasped. “How strong were you?!”

Octavia giggled. “It was a flip phone.”

Clarke slapped herself on the forehead. “I forgot about flip phones.”

Bellamy reached over and rubbed her back (which totally did not make her heart do flip-flops). “It’s okay,” he said mockingly. “It’s totally common to forget that the past was different.”

Clarke smiled. “Shut up, you.” She made no move to lean away from Bellamy, nor did he stop rubbing her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [tumblr](http://1millionthings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
